unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Weegee Adventure 4: What The HECK?
Npc's * Ash Ketchum * Bart Simpson * Beast Boy (Teen Titans) * Birdo * Bonnie (FNAF) * Bulby (Jimmy Neutron) * Buzz Lightyear * Carlos (Magic School Bus) * Charizard * Charlie (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * Cory Baxter * Crash Bandicoot * Cuphead * Daisy * Dexter (Dexter Laboratory) * Diddy Kong * DK * Donkey (Shrek) * Dr.Willy (Mega Man) * Ed (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Eggman * Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) * Finn (Adventure Time) * Flint Lockwood * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Ganon * Gardevoir (Pokemon) * Garfield * Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Grim Repear (Grim and Evil) * Gru (Despicable Me) * Homer Simpson * Hugh Neutron * Jack Black * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Jerry Seinfeld * Jontron * Kirby * KO (Ok Ko) * Lighting McQueen * Litten (Pokemon) * Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Luigi * Mario * Mater (Cars) * Mickey Mouse * Mr.Electric * Nicolas Cage * Paul Bart * Pepe the Frog * Peter Griffin * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Pig Man * President Hathaway (Monsters vs Aliens) * Ratchet * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Robin (Teen Titans Go) * Roy Koopa * Samus * Sans * Shaggy (Scooby Doo) * Shrek * Silver the Hedgehog * Skeet (Jimmy Neutron) * Sonic * Spider Man * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Steve * Sully (Monsters Inc) * Sylveon (Pokemon) * Tails * Toadette * Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Tommy (Rugrats) * Toriel (Undertale) * Vargskelethor * Wario * Weegee's Mom * Yoshi * Yu-Gi-Oh Missions * Missing in Action: Weegee must take Luigi to the mushroom kingdom * Crashing the Course: Weegee must survive a crash course * Hide and Seek: Weegee must find Garfield in a game of Hide n Seek * Mans of Honor: Weegee must do a race between Donkey Kong in the jungle * People Power: Weegee must take Shrek back to the Lord Farquaad's Castle * Back in Town: Weegee must take Cory Baxter to the Washington Square * Training Wheels: Weegee must find bicycle parts for sonic's bike * Other Performances: Weegee must take robin to the Hollywood play * Working Tools: Weegee must build a car for Sans * The Deals with Races: Weegee must do a race between Jerry Seinfeld * Dirty Work: Weegee must fix Wario's barthroom by doing a plumber job * One Shot is never early: Weegee must do a bow and arrow challenge between Hugh Neutron * Preparing to enter: Weegee must collect stamps for Sylveon * Handful of Tickets: Weegee must collect tickets for Jack black's channel * Allocation from Mr. Electric: Weegee must do a thumb war between Mr. Electric * Easy Money: Weegee must shop for toys in toys for us at night * Brothers for the Trunk: Weegee must put Luigi in the Trunk before time runs out * Blue Murder: Weegee must hunt down a murder before time runs out * Without Permission to Kill: Weegee must assassinate 5 people without getting caught * Accurate Uncle: Weegee must find Gru's uncle before time runs out * Evenly Fractured Plot: Weegee must destroy Pepe the frog's car before time runs out * I'm Ready: Weegee must text Mario while driving a car * Clothes make the man: Weegee must make clothes for Yoshi * Not Alone in the dark: Weegee must escape the falling anvil's from the sky * Irish Luck: Weegee must answer some questions to the magic 8 ball in a Irish accent before time runs out * How to treat a lady: Weegee must give excursive Daisy before time runs out * Working for the Mob: Weegee must delete a bunch of emoji's from Gene's phone before he finds out * No Honor among Thieves: Weegee must take down some gnomes before time runs out * A Racket from Ratchet: Weegee must do a tennis competition between Ratchet * Back to Real Work: Weegee must type some paper before time runs out * Tears in his Eyes: Weegee must collect ganon's tears in a bucket * Firing Line: Weegee must set Yu-Gi-Oh's magic cards on fire before time runs out * Repayment Jackpot: Weegee must shoot some darts to get a jackpot * Ray of Hope: Weegee must use a fire lazer to burn some ants * People are still learning: Weegee must capture Dexter before time runs out * Housekeeping: Weegee must clean Rick's house before time runs out * Maxim Scabs: Weegee must defeat a bunch of large creatures * Hostile Reunion: Weegee must get a bunch of missiles before time runs out * Lessons for Idiots: Weegee must fix the lights in his house before time runs out * Well Spent: Weegee must collect some bombs before time runs out * Taste of Freedom: Weegee must escape a bunch of earthquakes before time runs out * Ride to Raise Money: N/A * Small Tasting: N/A * Ambush in Broad Daylight: N/A * Hard Drinking Fist: N/A * Serves you rights: N/A * Who Lives Weapons: N/A * War Booty: N/A * Selling Insurance: N/A * Have you got Enough: N/A Iteams * Apple * Bagel * Bell * Blue Apple * Camera * Clover * Crying Block * Dash Boots * Diamond * Donut * Egg * Fidget Spinner * Flower * Gas Bomb * Gear * Key * Map * Meat * Medal * Megaphone * Mushroom * Nut * Pop-tarts * Saw * Soup * Treasure Enemies * Angry Sun * Bettle * Boo * Cannon Bettle * Crab * Dog * Dry Bones * Duck * Flame Guard * Hammer Bro * Hog Bosses * World 1: The Death Squad (Cranky Kong, Doomfist, Maui, Captain Planet) Worlds World 1 - Mushroom Kingdom * Donkey Kong Jungle * Burning Warehouse * Lord Farquaad's Castle * Washington Square * Scrap Yard * Hollywood World 2 - Spring Field * Simpson Garden * Tobacco Factory * The Horse Saloon * Desert Lagoon * Forest Pyramid * Machine Castle World 3 - Disney Land * Beach Cave * English City * Jungle Docks * Aztec Pyramid * Spanish Graveyards Category:Shames